Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device having a semiconductor laser.
Description of Related Art
Light source devices can include a semiconductor laser. One of such a light source device has a reflecting surface formed at an angle of 45 degrees to a surface of a substrate on which a semiconductor laser is mounted, as proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07(1995)-221388.